¿Hermanos o qué?
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Len y Rin, reflejos, desconocidos, hermanos, incestuosos, muchas cosas pueden ser dichas acerca de su relación, pero al fin y al cabo solamente importa la relación que ellos dos quieran tener.


¿Hermanos o que…?

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Notas iniciales: Este fanfic es una parodia a todos esos fics en los cuales Len y Rin son una clase de androides biológicos, solo para evadir el asunto del incesto, así que no busquen una explicación lógica para su existencia más que la que el fandom les da normalmente.

* * *

Dentro del mundo de las canciones de Vocaloid, para Len, siempre había existido un cierto canon que él y los demás había de seguir. Independientemente de la cantidad de canciones que el Maestro les hiciera cantar, había ciertas constantes, como las muchas muertes de Rin y de él, las veces en las que Miku era la persona más exitosa, o aquellas en las que eran más que simples conciencias humanas. Como sea, desde el momento de su creación, desde el momento en el que hizo su aparición ante el mundo y que el Maestro le dio su primera partitura, siempre se había preguntado algo, jamás exteriorizándolo más allá de la primera vez en la que lo dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Rin y yo… ¿Qué somos?—

Y por supuesto, su pregunta tuvo una respuesta que solo hizo proliferar más y más preguntas, ya que la respuesta, lejos de buscar una tranquilidad emocional, solo fue meramente informativa, casi histórica:

—Originalmente, ustedes dos fueron planeados para ser lanzados como gemelos, pero la compañía se percató de que asignarlos específicamente como gemelos sería problemático para los productores que desearan crear música original con ustedes dos, por lo cual decidieron que lo mejor sería no definir su relación— recitó como si se tratase de alguna clase de respuesta de manual, y probablemente lo era; Rin y él habían sido creados con la designación de cantar, complaciendo a sus creadores y a los productores y fanáticos que estarían destinados a alabarlos durante sus vidas inmortales.

A veces era mejor no preguntarse por su origen, tenían recuerdos, difusos, y de lo mucho que veía en su pasado, Rin siempre había estado con él, desde el inicio, sonriendo, jugueteando, proponiendo elevar los ánimos sin importar lo que pasara. Con el tiempo, esto terminó enamorando irremediablemente a Len, fuera por un error de su sistema o una simple unión biológica secundaria, realmente podía decir que la necesitaba a su lado, que deseaba estar con ella, y que más que ninguna otra cosa, disfrutaba su sonrisa, hacerla feliz estando a su lado era lo que más le importaba, y por alguna razón, Rin siempre correspondió de manera absoluta a sus muestras de amor, a sus cariños, más con él que con Kaito, Gakupo, o Miku, a quien Len veía celosamente como rivales pretendientes por la atención de la rubia.

Fue por eso que preguntó aquello al Master, y él le respondía lo mismo cada vez que lo volvía a interrogar con el mismo asunto, una y otra vez. Y Rin no decía demasiado, ella se comportaba tan dulce y cálida con él como siempre, lo abrazaba por la espalda cuando practicaban canciones juntos, se dormía en sus piernas cuando se la pasaban componiendo, y los días de descanso le gustaba pasar el día en su cuarto, jugando videojuegos, o viendo alguna película hasta el anochecer.

Eventualmente, trató de sepultar las dudas tras cientos y cientos de buenos recuerdos con Rin, convenciéndose quizá no había nada malo en que su parentesco fuera tal. No le importó que se vieran tan extremadamente similares cuando caminaban juntos tomados de la mano, o que sus apellidos fueran el mismo cuando salieran a comer y se presentaran con alguien de manera casual, o que incluso aquel día que llamaban cumpleaños fuera exactamente en la misma fecha, cuando finalmente este llego, y ambos gozaron del regalo del otro.

Habían llegado hasta el punto en el que se dieron su primer beso sin que le molestara aquello, y sin que siquiera se turbara lo más mínimo al momento en el que ella lo sorprendió al arrojarse sobre él, diciéndole que el regalo que le había dado, un simple peluche, venía con una segunda parte, abriendo su camisa de uniforme siempre tan tersa y blanca, indicando solo con su mirada que ella era el resto de su regalo.

Así comenzaron nuevamente a besarse, y pronto lo hicieron sin la mayor vacilación al quitarse la ropa y danzar torpemente el uno con el otro, acariciándose, pasando sus manos de maneras que nadie nunca los había visto hacerlo, y pronto las prendas comenzaron a caer a los lados de la cama, tan común y a la vez tan único, más simbólico que cualquier canción o cualquier vídeo que hubieran visto en sus vidas. Len terminó acariciando sus piernas mientras que ella las levantaba sobre sus hombros, disfrutando de la energía e sus cuerpos juveniles mientras él arremetía continuamente contra ella, sacudiéndola y sonrojándola con cada palabra de cariño. Fue entonces cuando le golpeó la ironía, la sola y dulce idea de poder disfrutar de ella de aquella forma, cuando en sus musicales y sus obras siempre se habían mantenido tan restringidos de la carne del otro, o inclusive de la más mínima felicidad mutua. Un pensamiento invadía su mente, la de disfrutar de lo prohibido, de lo que no debía de disfrutarse, de aquello que se castigaba pero que se gozaba hasta el límite del alma; su incesto, no otra cosa, lo disfrutaba y lo sabía, le encantaba tener a su hermana de aquella forma tan salvaje y primigenia.

Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo sexo con ella, con la idea de que eran hermanos. No pudo continuar sin que la inconsciente culpa lo hiciera desacelerar sus pasiones, comenzando a detenerse justamente cuando Rin giraba su cabeza hacia atrás. Comenzó a dejar que la fricción lo detuviera por completo, viéndola de la manera más directa posible, se separó lentamente mientras que soltaba su pierna. Ella se giró de nuevo a verlo, encontrándolo distanciado, casi perdido entre la culpa, pero algo indistinguible para ella.

—¿Len?— preguntó asustada como si un dolor le hubiera hecho detenerse al sentirlo salir de ella. Él solamente se sentó en la cama, mirando al colchón con lástima y disgusto por sí mismo. Y Rin, lejos de presuponer su error o su culpa, trató de mostrarse comprensiva —Len… ¿Pasa algo malo?— se acercó y acarició su hombro, cubriendo sus pechos con la sábana.

—Rin… somos hermanos, ¿No?— fue directamente al punto que lo azoraba, tratando de no decir mucho más de lo que debía, pero vio la incomprensión de su… Rin, cuando esta lo miró no con horror, sino con genuina confusión —Tenemos el mismo apellido, el mismo color de pelo, ojos y de piel, somos demasiado parecidos… incluso el mismo cumpleaños… no podemos ser otra cosa más que gemelos— trató de no enervarse mientras lo explicaba, pero cubrió sus ojos con sentimiento profundo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Rin mientras que escuchaba la teoría de Len, comenzando a sonreír al darse cuenta de que no era nada más que una simple confusión lo que había causado el problema —Len, no somos hermanos…— lo abrazó pegando sus pechos al hombro de este mientras besaba su cuello, pero él aún se mostraba en espera de una explicación —Somos reflejos uno del otro, ese el nuestro origen— dijo mientras que reía y trataba de salir de la seriedad que él había impuesto —Nuestro nombre combina porque quiere decir Espero, lo que quiere decir que somos realmente reflejos el uno del otro— dijo como si fuera lo más simple y común del mundo.

Len permaneció con la duda, sabía que ellos dos eran una creación, formulada para crear seres que cantaran con gusto y devoción y una perfección inigualable, algo sintética dentro de la naturaleza, que pese a todo aquello, tenía tantos sentires y emociones como los de cualquier ser humano. Su existencia no era algo natural en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero había un abismo enorme entre aquello que meramente desafiaba a la naturaleza y todo aquello que avanzaba hasta la fantasía, como decir que ellos dos eran el reflejo del otro. La miró algo extrañado, pero afianzó su sonrisa tras unos instantes y comenzó a suspirar.

—Supongo que la explicación no puede ser siempre lógica— contestó él mientras que la mirada de nuevo, ahora con relajación, dispuesto a olvidar lo que le agobiaba —Puede que seamos la misma persona, o que no seamos nada, pero de cualquier forma, sigue siendo mi amada— dicho esto, volvió a besarla, dándose cuenta de que si a ella no le importaba la relación que podía unirlos, a él tampoco debía de importarle.

—Entonces vuelve a amarme— respondió ella mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con ambas manos. Decidió tomarla por la cintura, besando sus labios y volviéndola a recostar sobre la cama, besándole los labios una y otra vez, mientras ella volvía a descubrirse, con placer acariciando entre sus senos y decidida a entregársele nuevamente. Se tumbaron entre las sábanas y comenzaron con el jugueteo cariñoso, acariciando sus cuerpos al inicio, y comenzando con la lujuria después.

Pero algo ocurrió cuando estaban por adentrarse en el verdadero asunto. Una cierta incomodidad, Len trataba de concentrarse de alguna forma, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía conseguir la misma consistencia, la dureza que tuvo antes del corto descanso. Comenzaba a tratar de penetrar, pero tras haberlo logrado, le faltaba el aliento necesario para las embestidas, y Rin lo notaba, algo distinto pasaba con ellos dos.

Pero por más que Len se esforzaba, había algo que seguía faltando. Se sentó nuevamente, acompañado por Rin, disculpándose con pena.

—Lo siento… no sé qué me pasa— admitió desconocer el origen de su repentina impotencia —Juraría que estaba todo bien hace rato… solo que ahora no puedo lograr que se ponga… duro— se avergonzaba más y más mientras que se miraba, sin entender que había pasado, o si es que era poco natural exigirle a su virilidad el excitarse por tanto tiempo y de manera interrumpida como lo había hecho.

—Tranquilo, Len— repetía Rin por segunda vez en la noche —Es nuestra primera vez, quizá perdiste el impulso y no estás acostumbrado a recuperarte tan rápido— ella intentaba justificarlo de igual manera, siempre recordando ser amable y comprensible, poniendo el resultado general de la noche por encima del placer que habrían podido obtener.

—Pero de verdad quería hacerlo— volvió a soltar como un lamento el joven Len, pensando que quizá su cuerpo obedecería eventualmente a su mente y quizá a su corazón, pues veía en Rin a la chica a la que amaría como a ninguna otra, pero por todo el impulso que trataba de tomar, no podía pasar por una cierta barrera desconocida que su mente le imponía.

—Bueno… ¿Qué tal si fingimos de nuevo que soy tu hermana?— le salió a Rin esa idea de la nada —Así quizá ganes otra vez impulso… digo, hace rato no te detuvo para comenzar con eso, quizá hasta te ayudó— propuso con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su "hermano", aun con la sábana en los pechos.

—¡¿Qué?!— elevó Len una exclamación —Rin, acaso crees que soy alguna clase de enfermo fetichista incestuoso que desearía pecar en contra de todo y aparearme con mi propia hermana— no se contuvo en exagerar y degradar al máximo la sola acción sugerida, sino que también se movió de tal forma que un espacio considerable en la cama los separara.

—No tiene nada de malo hacer juego de roles… ¿O sí?— preguntó Rin mientras se recostaba sobre las almohadas, levantando sus piernas sensualmente frotándolas una contra la otra en un movimiento circular —Digamos que papá y mamá están dormidos en el cuarto de al lado, y que yo vine al tuyo solamente para buscar consuelo… una cosa lleva a la otra y comenzamos a gozar de lo prohibido…— comenzó a profundizar su respiración, produciendo una voz excitada pero seductora y calmada —No te gustaría ¿Hermanito?— preguntó con una voz dulce y buscando el cariño de Len, este la miró unos instantes, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar.

—Yo… yo no sería capaz de abusar de ti… si es que fueras mi hermana, claro— lo decía con ánimos de salir de ese punto de discusión, pero algo le hacía disfrutar en llamarla hermana.

—No sería un abuso si ambos fuéramos cómplices— estiró sus piernas y alcanzó a poner sus pies sobre el regazo de Len, moviendo la sabana —Veo que el pequeño Len si quiere cooperar— se rio un poco mientras que él permitía que hiciera lo que quisiera —Solo te pido que seas gentil, es mi primera vez, pero nada más me haría más feliz que perder mi virginidad con mi gemelo al que amo tanto— con aquello logró derramar el vaso.

—Has sido una hermanita muy buena, Rinny, creo que es hora de pasar un buen rato en familia— comenzó él a seguirla como por simple impulso, sosteniendo su tobillo y mordisqueando juguetonamente el dedo del pie de esta —Solo hay que dejarlo en secreto, no podemos dejar que los demás se enteren de que nos amamos en secreto— y dicho esto, volvió a arrojarse contra ella, besando su cuello mientras sus manos paseaban por las caderas y los pechos de la chica.

No era tan tarde cuando iniciaron, y para cuando los demás miembros de la casa pasaron cerca de la puerta, escucharon gritos como: "¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!" o "¡Ahora eres mía, hermanita, eres solo mía!" y otras muchas cosas que elogiaban los genitales del otro, o cómo es que embonaban como si fueran piezas de rompecabezas.

Se puede decir que no eran nada entre ellos dos, que aquello de los reflejos era solo una poesía que los unía vagamente. Pero se habían dado cuenta de que podían elegir ser lo que quisieran, y después de aquella noche, decidieron cómo querían llevar su relación.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, quería hacer este fic rápido y con un chiste casi al final, como "Enfermo", pero me di cuenta de que mi estilo ha cambiado demasiado a como lo hacía en esos años, y este es un fic, quizá crackfic, quizá shitposting, solo para dar a entender ese punto en el cual Len y Rin disfrutan de su fetiche por el incesto.

Debido a que esos fanfics que me tardo unas treinta horas en escribir no logran atraer gente para leerlos, me di cuenta de que puedo postear cualquier cosa y nadie leerá nada, así que disfruten este fic, que va a haber más viñetas como esta.

Gracias por leer, dejen review.

BYE—._


End file.
